


If I Didn't Believe It Then, I Believe It Now

by S0S0



Series: Junjou Mix [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: Takahiro didn't really take his Misaki's relationship with Akihiko that seriously until something incredible changes his mind.





	If I Didn't Believe It Then, I Believe It Now

Takahiro didn’t really  _ see  _ the couple that his brother and best friend claimed to be. Maybe it was because he was still fiercely clinging onto the traditional idea of one like he and his wife. However, he found that they bickered as if they had been married for years, even Manami thought so as she’d giggle every so often at them. So, maybe he ought to look a little closer. 

When he does, he notices the secret loving glances they give one another. He’s even seen his Usami  _ smile  _ a couple of times. Sure, throughout their friendship, he’s seen his best friend flash a grin or two, but not in the same way. There was something more organic about it, a little more genuine and gentle. 

It was the same thing when he’d touch Misaki. From a shoulder squeeze to a kiss on his head, it was loving and gentle. Of course, his younger brother’s shoulders tensed in embarrassment, but he didn’t seem to mind it. As shy as Takahiro thought he was, he did notice the couple of times he grabbed his lover’s sleeve or squeezed his elbow, even lovingly wiping a small piece of food from his face with a napkin. 

“Are you taking them seriously now?” Manami asks softly when the two other men get up to take dinner plates into the kitchen. 

“I have to. They’re my best friend and little brother.” He replies like a broken record.

If he were being honest, their relationship didn’t completely hit home until later that night. Because of the holidays, they all decided to stay at Usami’s place since it was large enough to accommodate everyone comfortably. Takahiro had gone to use the bathroom and then say goodnight to his brother on his way back, but stopped short in surprise when he was about to pass the master bedroom.

The door was cracked open, showing his best friend and little brother. 

_ Kissing.  _

_ Passionately.  _

That  _ shy,  _ young man he  _ raised,  _ had an arm pulling him in by his waist and a hand on the back of his head. His small hands were clutching the front of his son’s godfather’s shirt who was about to add his tongue into the mix. 

Now he knows what his wife actually meant by “taking them seriously”.

Christ, he’d probably have to get used to that, wouldn’t he? It wasn’t like he  _ didn’t  _ know what couples do, it’s just... _ that’s my little brother and best friend.  _ He had prepared for catching Misaki in a romantic situation or  _ something  _ even slightly sexual once the kid hit high school. But when those moments never happened, his brain had thrown that entire notion away.

“Ah, Usagi!” He hears Misaki growl. “The door was left open! What if Mahiro walked by!? Or  _ my brother!?”  _

_ Too late, kid.  _

“It’s only cracked open, calm down.” Followed by another kiss which was brief. 

“Where are you touching!?” The younger man hisses. “And close the door!” 

_ “Fine.”  _

The door softly clicked close, making Takahiro sigh in relief. 

“Now, what about my Christmas gift?” 

“It’s under the tree for tomorrow.” 

“You  _ know  _ the one I’m talking about.” Is said suggestively, the sound of clothes rustling following shortly after.

Takahiro’s brows raised up, his appalled face still.

_ Okay! Back to bed! We heard nothing! Absolutely nothing!  _

The older brother swiftly walked back to the spare bedroom, denying his wife of any true answers as to what was wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> the chapter that should be coming out soon in english is when Misaki tells Takahiro about his relationship, and I was thinking afterwards if the tables flipped where Takahiro catches his brother and Akihiko kissing lol


End file.
